Secret Of The Sun
by GenoXC
Summary: " Link..." He turned, and his eyes widened "Come to me, i will tell...Bout the secret of the sun."  Set after Twilight Princess  LinkXMidna


_**hi people who most likely are reading this, uhm, I havnt written anything and published it in several years so i pardon if im a bit rusty.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Prologue**_

* * *

><p>The snow whipped past his freezing clothing, soft, visible breath left his lips as he staggered on through the snow, his arms wrapped tight around his form. 'Link..' that voice, again "Leave me alone!" he shouted, to no one. He turned, his eyes darting as he swung his sword at the invisible perpetrator, he immediately wished he hadn't, as his strength became sapped, he faltered, the snow catching his feet as he fell forward into the white nothingness.<p>

"M-midna.." his world faded slowly, as his frozen fingers reached for the bottle of fairy tears. His blue bestial eyes glassed over as his body shook violently, his hand unable to grasp a hold of the bottle of tears attached to his belt, he only managed to pull it from the attachment, before darkness creaped (sp) in on his eyes faster, engulfing him in a darkness blacker then death.

"N-no..I cant...not.. not like this.. please..Midna..." He whispered as his mind faded from the world, the freezing temperatures turning his breaths into nothingness as they were uttered past his now blue lips, only a few shades darker then his eyes now.

* * *

><p><em>'The sun is in your eyes.' Links vision focused, and he smiled."So?" He looked away from the glare for a moment, as he turned to his shadow. "The sun is good for you." A scoff sounded and two peircing red eyes appeared within the shadow. 'You know very well it is not.' A femenin voice whispered back, as he turned back towards the sun " i hope you see the sun, someday, in the darkness, Midna. I hope you see the sun in the land of shadows..." Links voice made the eyes within his shadows widen, and then look away from the tall blond elf 'Your hope is poorly directed..Hero.' he turned, and looked down at his shadow, his bestial eyes glinting with a sort of feral insistence at her.<em>

_"Just you watch..Princess of Twilight. Now that Ganandorf is dead I'll be able to come there, and help you find a way for the light to cross into your world." She came forth from his shadow, her slender form appearing as if forth from water as she looked into his eyes. "Link.. You truly believe that-" he grabbed her hands "i don't just believe Midna... I know." His eyes struck her again with that feral insistence. Her own will quivered under his, and that was then, she knew, he could not come with her. She knew that if he did- he would not stop until her word was bathed in the same glorious light as this_

_"Now come on, we have someplace to be don't we? Besides, your acting strange, relax! Zant isn't coming back." Link turned and then glanced back at her, smirking at her before he turned and began walking. She knitted her brows in a very un princess-like manor. (As if she was ever princess-like.) Then shoved him "Your the one who's moving slow you hopeless oaf! I want to go home! Walk faster!" Midna demanded in her snide way as always, Link smiled and then shook his head. "I walk at my own pace princess." Midna snorted and then shoved him again. "Come on! Zelda walks faster then you!" Link paused and then glanced up at the other princess in his presence, noticing her calmly waiting for them both a good thirty paces ahead._

_"Will you two please hurry?" Zelda called, impatience waning her normally calm voice. Her own thoughts were swirling with what was going to occur e in the future, the future of her people and of her throne, she feared that once the people realized that their own ruler had calmly, and simply, handed over the throne of their kingdom to some madman... Needless to say they weren't going to be exactly pleased with her. However urgent the matter was, it would have to wait. Zelda was jolted out of her musings as Link ran past her, not as himself though, as a wolf. with a shadow projection of Midna on his back, however it spoke "giddy up Wolfy!" Midna cried from the shadow projection, she had obviously placed herself there as a shadow. "Your making me run now after i wait for you?" Zelda murmured_

_A dress and high heals weren't exactly the best attire for a desert adventure._

* * *

><p>Please enjoy, it will be flashbacky for a solid back story for a bit.<p> 


End file.
